Key to the War
by iHPGeek
Summary: When a friendly battle turns into a near death experiance, Anika Uzumaki is the only suspect. So when she disapperes, not many are supriesed but why is Naruto having odd memories that involve his daughter.... 20 years before she was even born?
1. A Rocky Start

Anika Uzumaki laid her bed starring out the window at the stars. Tomorrow was going to be her birthday and she was only mildly excited about it. With long black hair and opaque silverfsh blue pupiless eyes, she was one of the prettiest girls in the entire village. She was also one of the strongest but she was still the loneliest.

Anika's parents had disappeared shortly after her birth and she was left to be raised by the Hokage of the village. So while all the other kids ran home after school to their parents loving arms, Ani trudged back to the office to study healing. Although she had to admit that Tusnde was a great teacher, she lacked some parenting skills. Ani's parents had been sent on a mission along with some of the other adults but had not been seen since.

"_Ani, are you alright?"_ called Tusnde from outside the door.

"_Yeah I'm fine; I just had another vision though."_ Ani responded rolling off her bed and unlocking the door.

"_Really what was it about?" _the Hokage asked sitting down on the girls' bed.

"_There's a whole bunch of people heading towards the village and they look really familiar." _Ani said sitting on the window sill.

"_Can you describe any of them? _Tusnde asked curiously.

"_Yeah…one of the ladies had light pink hair, two of them had the same eyes as me, and one looked like the fourth Hokage."_ Ani recited pacing in front of her closet.

"_Oh my, that must the team from the mission that departed Kohona exactly thirteen years ago tomorrow" _Tusnde thought aloud.

Ani starred at the lady sitting on her bed. Could it all be possible that the people she had seen in her vision were possibly her parents? That seemed almost impossible but now that she thought about it, it really was going to be harder to accept because she didn't know them and even though Tusnde was old, she was Ani's only mother type figure.

Quietly Ani sat back down on her window sill and began crying. Every possible emotion known to mankind was raging wild within her and the pain, the anger, and the sorrow was almost unbearable. And as if right on cue, Ani fainted causing her to fall off the window sill and out the window to the darkened street 25 feet below.

2 days later

Everybody in the whole village was so silent as the awaited the new about Ani, who had passed out when she realized that she had had a vision about the return of her parents and the other children's parents but that was nearly two days ago and it seemed as though she had gone into a state of come from shock.

So finally Tusnde whipped up a drink with some strong alcohol to wake the girl. Ani was given the drink and she woke up so fast that she fainted again. She was out for another hour before she woke up on her own and so relived the woes of the village. To her surprise, when she awoke the room was filled with flower, gifts, and cards.

"_Where am I and what happened?"_ she asked trying to sit up.

"_You fainted from shock after seeing you parents in a vision and then you fell out of you window."_ Answered Shizune frowning a little.

"_Oh but how did I get here"_ Ani said glancing around the room.

It was then that Tusnde made her entrance along with Ani's grandfather and a lady that could have passed for Ani's twin. All three of them were talking about something and they were talking about her. Finally Ani reached over and unlatched the window. She didn't like being cooped up in her room so she managed to get out of bed and jump out the window.

As she landed on the street, she heard voices at the window above her. Turning to look she saw her aunt shouting at her and all she could do was laugh at how stupid she looked and ran off. Ani hated being in crowds and being in school was hard enough, so to have nearly twenty people crowded into her tiny bedroom was unbearable. As soon as she was far enough away she stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

Realizing she was standing across the street from her friend Suoh Uchiha's house, she decided to visit him. As she knocked on the door she realized that she was wearing almost see through pajamas in broad day light. After a few minutes Suoh answered the door and permitted her access.

"_Nice outfit Animaki…"_ Suoh said glancing at her apparel.

"_Shut up Suchi. Can I borrow some of your stuff until I get home?"_ Ani asked turning red at his comment.

"_Yeah…you'll get sick if you run around like that_." Suoh said walking into the kitchen.

"_Thanks...I'm going to shower also."_ She added heading down the hall.

After she had showered and changed, she went to the kitchen to see what Suoh was up to but before she reached the kitchen she was hit with the rancid smell of smoke. Standing in the kitchen was Suoh trying to put out a mini fire.

"_Aquinas no Jutsu"_ Ani muttered pointing at the fire and a small amount of water jetted out, extinguishing it.

"_Hey…um…thanks I guess."_ Said a Suoh as a faint blush appeared across his face.

"_Your welcome and next time I'll do the cooking when I'm here."_ Ani replied trying to suppress her laughter.

"_Yeah I'll remember that…so what where you running from anyway?"_ Suoh asked as he began to clean up the mess.

"_Tusnde had me in a room with way to many people and you know how I hate crowds?" _Ani answered, helping with the cleaning.

Suoh nodded and began to help with the mess. He knew that Ani hated crowds. But as he thought about it, the only reason that Tusande would have put Ani in her room would have been because she had had another vision. He made a mental note to ask about it.

"_So what happened?"_ Suoh asked as they finished up cleaning.

"_I had another vision but this one may actually be coming true but that's what Tusande said." _ Ani whispered whipping her hands on a towel.

"_Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure that we'll be just fine."_ Suoh said pulling Ani into a hug as she began to cry.

"_I'm not worried I just don't want us to be apart_." Ani sniffled as she pulled away.

Silently the two headed upstairs to finish getting dressed and then to find their other teammate and sensei. Suoh took his shower and dressed in a blue shirt with his family symbol on the back, black shorts and the typical ninja shoes. Ani pulled on the same type of shirt that Suoh had on, a pair of mid-calf white cargo pants and a pair of heels that she had stolen from Tusnde.


	2. Into the Eye

**Alright, so im sorry that this took so long to upload but i've been suffering from writers block and i just got some insiration... so plase review and tell me what u think... im afraid its not as good as the first few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and i dont own One Piece either. Anything you dont regonize, like the plot or any of the children, they belong to me. So lease dont ues them without asking me first.**

* * *

Nobody said anything as Sanji knelt over his sister. To him, the entire world was gone. Isis had been his only sibling and now she was gone and he had nobody left. Slowly, he fell asleep atop of her dead body.

Silence still had its icy grips on the rest of the room until Mrs. Nara came in to alert them that Tsunade was downstairs. She paused at the door and gasped at the death scene before her. Still nobody said anything until Ani decided to speak.

"_We had better go get Tsunade."_ she said as she rested a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"_Better yet, why dont we leave the family here to mourn? It's really not our place to be here at a time like this."_ Suoh said as Ani sighed.

Slowly, both teens left the room so that the family could be there. As they left the shop, they spotted Kakashi talking to a tall blonde man in black and orange. Suoh didn't talk much interest in the sight but Ani knew that there was something different about the man.

Ani knew just about everybody in the village and she didn't recognize the man or anybody else in the group for that matter. She got so engrossed in the fact that she didn't notice that she was heading straight for a wall. Soon as she made contact with the wall, she was knocked back to reality. Blinking a couple time, she registered that Suoh was laughing at her and so were a few other people that she only vaguely recognized.

"_Dang Ani… what happened?"_ Suoh asked as he offered his hand to pull her up.

"_Guess I wasn't paying attention again."_ Ani said as she stood up.

"_You never pay attention… that's why you can't fight worth a crap." _interjected another kid, a brunette with a dog.

"_I can fight better than you Shota!"_ shouted Ani in anger.

The brunette named Shota walked forward and set her puppy on the ground. Ani knew that Shota was just looking for a reason to fight and Ani would gladly give her one.

To show she was accepting the invitation, Ani took off her headband and retied it around her forehead. Then she backed up to allow more vantage room. By now, people were forming a circle to watch the spectacle. Even the group that Kakashi had been talking to stopped to watch the fight. Only one person even tried to stop the fight.

"_Ani, do you really have to do this?"_ Suoh asked as Ani smirked.

"_Suoh, just leave them fight it out. Shota will lose this match so it makes no difference whether they fight now or later."_ Kakashi said as Shota finished tying her headband.

"_Your sensei is wrong. I will beat you Uzumaki!"_ Shouta shouted as her puppy barked.

Before anybody saw it, Shouta was throwing out some very strong offensive attacks. Ani didnt even attack, she just pulled into a defensive stance. Shota continued to attack until the air around her became very thin and it got hard to breathe.

The crowd gasped as Shota collapsed t the ground, struggling to breathe. Her face was pale and Ani just laughed. She didn't seem to realize what she was doing until Suoh smacked Ani, causing her to lose her charka connection.

"_What the hell were you doing?"_ Suoh shouted as Ani blinked.

"_I was fighting. What else would I be doing?"_ Ani asked as she blinked a second time

"_You almost killed Shota. I know that you dont like her but isn't that going a little too far?"_ Suoh snapped as Ani backed up.

Finally she glanced at the ground and saw Shota lying on the ground unconscious. She had no idea that she had even attacked, let knowing she had tried to kill her opponent. Hand over her mouth she backed up, then turned and ran. Only a weakling would run and hide but she couldn't face the fact that what was supposed to be a friendly battle had turned into an attempted murder.

Ani ran all the way back to her room at the Hokage tower, totally disregarding the angered shouts from the staff and anbu. Tears poured down her face as she flung the door open, then slammed it shut soon as she was in. Using some of he chakara, she sealed the door shut and then sat on her bed. Sobbing, she rested her head on the many pillows and soon she fell asleep.

No sooner had she fallen asleep, a man cloaked in shadows appeared in her room. He was unmistakably handsome and when his gaze fell upon Ani, he smiled. He knew that she was special but he couldn't wake her or the whole plan would be ruined. Carefully, he placed a tiny orb on the sleeping girls' forehead and then he gently kissed her cheek.

Unbeknownst to anybody, the time continuum around Ani had shifted and she was no longer in her era but headed on a radical journey to the past where she would, hopefully learn about her new found ability and maybe even fix the outcome of the war.

* * *

Alright so now i have to thank everybody who reviewed: **Andrea8000**, **xxBroken21xx**, **Noaku-The-Fire-Angel**, **sakuraharuno-cherryblossom**, and **Rolling-Cheesecake**.


	3. A Trip Through Time

Wow.. its been a long ntime but im done with Chapter 5. Between ending my junior year of high school and the firework stand, its been hell. Taken me a long time to actully type but its here.

Thanks again to my 7 reviwers: **Andrea8000, xxBroken21xx, Noaku-The-Fire-Angel, BleedingPurpleCherryblossoms, Rolling-Cheesecake, **and** Micah. **A really big thanks to micah cause thats my boyfriend and its nice to know that some of my friendds care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Anything that you dont reconize like the children from the future, they do belong to me. Anike and Suoh are copy righted to me.

* * *

Pain coursed through her head as the sun poked its unwanted head through the curtains

Pain coursed through her head as the sun poked its unwanted head through the curtains. Her brain was turning with what had happened but when she tried to open her eyes, she got a huge dose of sunlight. Instantly her eyes closed again but being a fighter, Ani decided that the pain wasn't so bad, just as long as she didn't open her eyes.

Slowly, she reached her arms out and attempted to stretch but in the process, she came in contact with a soft, squishy surface. Mentally Ani furrowed her brow and began to imagine everything in her room that could be like that but she came up with nothing except for her old tattered orange and white jacket, but even that wasn't squishy. Again she reached out and again she met the soft, squishy surface except for this time, the thing moved.

At first it made a grunting noise, then a loud yawning noise. Even though she still had her eyes closed, Ani could sense a strong chakara presence. The chakara had a warm feeling and it smelled familiar. Anika guessed that she'd been lying there for a few hours, so she decided that she would try opening her eyes again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and was relived that the sun had gone from the window, making it much darker in the room. Once she opened her eyes, Ani realized that she wasn't in her room at the Hokage Tower at all. Rather she was in a room at Kohana General, the village hospital, which Anika had always stressed on staying away from. The soft, squishy object noticed that her eyes were open and gave a joyous shout.

"_Hey your awake"_ the object bellowed as Ani cringed.

When Ani didn't reply, the object silenced and blushed. Ani noticed that his chakara was going crazy but it was back to normal. The room was very silent until the object, whom Ani had registered as a boy about her age, spoke again but much quieter.

"_Are you ok?"_ he asked offering his hand to help her sit up.

This time, Ani managed to use her voice and reply to his comment.

"_I think I'll be fine but I'd like to know how I got here and if Shota is ok."_ Ani said as she tried to move off the bed.

"_No idea. All I know is that Sakura and Ino found you in the park. You were all bloody and hurt."_ the boy said as Ani paused with her legs over the edge of the bed.

A million thoughts raced through her head as she tried to process what she had been told. Ani knew she had fallen asleep in her room, on her bed. Yet somehow she had ended up in the park, all bloody and battered. Deciding to check for scares, she lifted up her legs and saw that the boy was telling the truth.

Her left leg was wrapped up and she had bruises where the bandages weren't. On the right leg, the damage wasn't nearly as bad but still fairly painful. Wincing, Ani realized why she was in so much pain. Her leg muscles were so badly damaged that walking was going to be next to near impossible, at least for right now. Being so caught up in her reverie, she didn't notice that the boy had left and had been replaced by a girl.

"_Are you alright?"_ the girl asked as she pulled out a bag.

Looking up, Ani quickly noticed that the boy was no longer around but had been replaced by a girl with soft pink hair and green eyes. Just like Suoh, thought Ani as a pang of fear struck her chest. Where was Suoh, she wondered as the girl rustled the bag.

"_Since all of your clothe were badly torn, I went and got you some new stuff"_ the girl said as Ani nodded.

"_Thanks" _was all Ani thought to say as she attempted to stand.

Incidentally, hare attempt at standing was a bad idea because she fell back on the bed as soon as her feet hit the cold floor. Letting out a distressed scream, Ani fell back on the bed and pulled her feet back. Coldly, she glared at the floor as if it were a little kid that had done something wrong. The pink haired girl giggled and walked over to help the injured teen get dressed.

The whole process of getting dressed was so painfully hard that Ani sure was glad to have the new girl's help. Ani couldn't help but notice that the girl smelled strangely like the spare closet in Suoh's apartment. Finally, when they had finished getting her dressed, the girl applied a green light to help lessen the pain and the bruising.

So then after a little bit more, Ani was finally able to walk a bit. So, with the pink haired girls' help, they left the hospital room and headed for the outside world. The boy joined them once the got outside and it was then that Ani realized that the boy looked strikingly like her father when he had been her age. That's when it struck her like a bolt of lightening; she wasn't in her time any more, rather she had been sent into the past by some freakish power and it seemed like she was stuck.

After walking for a bit, they reached the Hokage Tower. Even though she was in a different time, she still felt at home. She had been raised in this building and to be back felt so much better. The girl pushed the door open and Ani walked in, followed by the boy. The front room had been changed a lot in Ani's time, a remodel probably because the walls were cream colored with red trim and wainscoting. Disregarding that thought, Ani sat down on one of the chairs to rest. Her legs were still very sore and now that she was sitting, she began to feel the pain that was still in her legs.

"_Alright, you wait here and I'll go get Tsunade."_ the girl in pink said as Ani nodded.

"_So what is your name?"_ asked the boy as Ani jumped a little.

Silence followed the question as Ani thought about it. She didn't know if she should tell anybody what her name was but as she thought about it, she was interrupted by a blonde lady. Raising her eyes, she saw a very extremely face but she knew that she couldn't act all happy because to them, Ani had never been in Kohana before.

"_So you must be the girl from the hospital that Sakura is so excited about."_ Tsunade said as Ani frowned.

Her thoughts had been right; the pink haired girl from the hospital was the same one that was in Suoh's picture at home. That could only mean that the blonde boy was her father, only 20 years younger. Seeing as she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the blonde boy had picked her up and that she was being moved up a set of stairs. Once Sakura and the blonde kid left, Ani realized she was sitting in a office all alone.

"_Dont worry about anything, Naruto moved you up here while you were spaced out."_ Tsunade said as she spun around in her chair.

"_So do you know how I got here?" _Ani asked as she starred at the floor.

"_Not really but I do need to know your name, your age, what the last thing you remember was, and some other stuff."_ Tsunade said as Ani gulped.

"_So you full name is?"_ the lady asked as Ani shifted in her seat.

For a moment, Ani didn't answer. Instead, she just starred at the floor and closed her eyes. The adrenalin of being in a new place had worn off and the fear was setting in. For the first time in her life, Ani didn't have Suoh right by her side or even anywhere near her. This day was getting worse and not even Ani could face the fear of not going home.

When she didn't answer, Tsunade propped her elbows on her desk. She looked at the girl with a soft look. She understood how hard it was to be in a strange office in a strange village.

"_So what village are you from?"_ She asked again, trying to break the stiffness.

"_Im from Kohana…"_ Ani said, finally answering the question.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Ani could tell that the Hokage didn't believe her and she didn't blame her either. She would be just a suspicious and now Ani knew how it felt to be caught and interrogated.

As they sat there, there came a loud obnoxious bag on the door. Turing to look, the blonde boy crashed thought the door. He had a large red hand print on his face and he was being followed by a very angry Sakura.

"_Will you two leave please?"_ Tsunade said as Sakura frowned.

"_Well Tsunade-sama, can't we stay. Both Naruto and I want to know more about Ani." _Sakura said as Naruto nodded.


	4. Living on the Other Side

For a moment, the blonde Hokage was silent until Ani attempted to speak but all that came out was a small hitch of breath. Her eyes were wide and she looked slightly scared. Cautiously, Sakura moved over to her and placed her hand on the poor girls shoulder. Suddenly the whole room was engulfed in darkness and all four of them were trapped.

"_Whats happening?"_ shouted Sakura as the room stopped spinning.

"_Seems to me, that this young woman has some extraordinary abilities."_ Tsunade said as they all stood up.

"_Hey? Where did she go?"_ Naruto exclaimed as he, too, stood up.

Looking around them, Ani wasn't anywhere to be seen. Also, instead of being in Tsunade's office, they were now standing in the middle of a street. Far down on the south end of the street were two kids walking. The duo was none other than Ani and Suoh, who were on their way to Sanji's house.

"_She must have thought that this would be easier to do than talking." _Sakura said as Tsunade nodded.

"_So she's taken us into her memories."_ Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded again.

"_She must be very good at this because a trip like this usually take s a lot of chakara, which is something that she doesn't have a lot of right now."_ the Hokage said as the duo got closer.

Slowly, Naruto moved closer to Ani but she walked right through him. Startled, he turned and tried it again. Again he was walked through but this time it wasn't by Ani, it was by Suoh. Naruto got a good look at the boy's face and the sight shocked him. The kid had a very striking resemblance to Sasuke that it was really scary. The only thing that was different between this kid and Sasuke was that Sasuke's eyes were obsidian and this kid had jade green eyes, kinda like Sakura's eyes.

"_We have to stay together even though our parents might be coming back."_ Ani whispered stopping for a moment.

"_Umm….i don't think our moms would care, it's our dads that im worried about."_ Suoh said as he continued to walk.

Then as if it were a ton of bricks, reality struck him. There was only one reason that they could be here. Turning to Tsunade and Sakura he smiled and then motioned to the walking couple behind him.

"_So I've figured where she's from."_ Naruto said as he grinned.

"_She's obviously from Kohana."_ Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"_She is however after looking at the kid she was talking to; I've gathered that she is from our future."_ Naruto said as the ground began to spin.

"_What did you do dobe?"_ Sakura shouted as Naruto frowned.

"_All I said was that she was from the future!"_ he replied as Tsunade's office came back into focus.

Once they had managed to get their minds straight, Naruto walked over to Ani and gave her a huge hug. Once she felt the pair of arms surround her, she woke from her trance. For almost a moment she forgot that she was in the past and she thought that Suoh was holding her.

"_Suoh?"_ Ani asked as she turned her gaze upward, only to find that it was Naruto instead.

"_No he's not here. You must feel really scared and out of place here." _Naruto said as Ani blushed.

"_So Miss …? Um what is your name?"_ Tsunade asked as Ani sighed.

"_My name is Uzumaki Anika. I am the daughter of Konahagaru's sixth Hokage."_ she said as she straightened up.

"_So as it seems, you have been sent here by some force to do some sort of training or fixing to the past."_ Tsunade said as Ani nodded.

"_I also suppose that you are not as weak as you made us lead to believe, so I am trusting that u can heal your own wounds with what chakara u have."_ she added as Ani smiled.

Slowly she gathered enough energy to stand. Once she was standing, a gold light engulfed every wound and, once it had dispersed, she was completely healed. Sakura gasped as Ani twirled around. Tsunade smiled as she watched the girl jump up and down. Once she was done, she stared at Sakura with piercing opaque eyes, much like the rest of her clan. As the starred at each other, Tsunade gave Naruto the order to take Sakura with him to the Hyuuga Compound give a message to Haishi, the clan leader. Nodding and grabbing Sakura, Naruto said good bye to Ani and then the two of them left.

"_So you're gonna have me live with the Hyuuga's?"_ Ani said once the door had been shut.

"_Isn't that where you lived with in the future?"_ Tsunade asked as Ani lowered her head.

"_Actually, no its not. I was the Hokage's daughter, so I lived at the Hokage Tower. Auntie Hanabi and Neji-san were the only Hyuuga's that I ever interacted with."_ Ani said as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

As the Hokage starred at her back, Ani felt a terrible feeling. Shame was creeping into her chest whit every second. Fear had set in and now shame had to poke its unwanted head up too. Ani let the tears slide down her face and she dropped to the floor. Way too much was going on and all of the time lag had caught up with her.

"_Why did the Hyuuga's disown you?"_ Tsunade asked as Ani wiped the tears away.

"_By name im not a Hyuuga, im an Uzumaki and so im not really a part of the family."_ Ani said as her blonde hair fell over her eyes.

"_So where would you prefer to live?"_ the blonde Hokage asked as Ani tried to force a smile.

At that exact moment, Naruto burst through the door with a dark haired girl in tow. Ani jumped in shock at the noise but calmed when Tsunade sighed. Looking up, Ani saw that the girl who had been brought by Naruto looked strangely like her aunt; except for she had shorter hair. The girl was smiling and that's when Ani noticed that she was holding Naruto's hand.

"_If it's ok with everybody, I'd like to live on my own."_ Ani said as she forced the smile to stay.

"_Aww Ani-chan, you can stay at my place until you find one of your own."_ Naruto said as his dark haired companion paled.

"_Well then it's settled, until we find you a place to stay. You'll have to stay with Naruto."_ Tsunade said as she nodded.

"_So it's up to you two to watch after her. Naruto, she will be staying with you. Hinata, will you tell your father that I really do need to speak with him."_ she added as Naruto grabbed both of the girl's arms and proceeded to drag them out side.

"_Hang on a minute, I've gotta ask Tsunade something."_ Ani said as she pulled away and turned around.

"_Wait here for me." _she added as Naruto nodded.

Turning on her heal, Ani bolted back up the stairs and back to Tsunade's office. Pushing open the door, she saw that the chair was facing the window. Clearing her throat as to get attention, Ani waited to speak until the Hokage turned around.

"_How am I going to live on my own? I dont have any money."_ Ani said as Tsunade smiled.

"_I suppose that you could live with somebody but who would you choose?"_ she asked the blank faced kunoichi


	5. Out of the Dead

There really wasn't anybody that she wanted to live with. Her head was spinning and right now, all she wanted to do was go beat something up. Looking at her foster mother, she smiled. With her mind made up, she turned back to the woman.

"_I think that I would like to live alone."_ Ani stated her, her eyes looking hopeful.

"_It might also be safer than leaking anything to anybody."_ She added as tsunade nodded.

"_But I thought that you didn't have any money?"_ the blonde lady asked with a smirk.

"_True, but im sure that you can find me a place to live. Please Tsunade-sama."_ The kounuchi pleaded, pouting.

"_Alright, but tonight you'll have to board with Naruto. Im sure he'd like to know something about his new teammate and his future daughter."_ The Hokage said scribbling out a note.

"_Also, I'll give you some money for new cloths so that you don't have to wear Sakura's stuff."_ She added as Ani made a loud wooting noise.

Grabbing the note and money bag, Ani jumped up and down, then bolted out of the office. Her departure was quickly followed by a loud thud and a scream. Tsunade knew that the poor girl had fallen down the stairs. Smirking, she knew that this was going to be an interesting time. Ever since they had found Ani in the park, she had planned to make her a part of Team 7. Nodding, the woman returned to doing what she did best, so she laid her head down on the desk and proceeded to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Ani was recovering from her fall down the stairs. She had done that once in the future and this time seemed to hurt more than the first time. Waltzing out of the office, she smiled to herself. This couldn't be so bad, she thought to herself, I can train with my dad and do all kinds of things. As she walked, she began to compare the Konoha of today with her Konoha of the future. Not much was different until she reached the main street of Konoha. The entire street was bustling full of people, which made Ani slightly nervous. In her time, so many people had been killed that the village was seemingly empty. As she passed by some of the shops, she recognized the people inside. Much younger of course but she knew who they were, many of them who would leave the village and never come back.

Just the thought of it made her gulp. As she continued to walk, she passed by a very familiar shop. It just happened to be the flower shop where Sanji and Isis lived. Stopping, she could almost see them now. Sanji would be mumbling about how troublesome this was, Isis would be itching to smack him but refraining and Suoh would be smiling his gorgeous smile. Just the thought of them, all of her friends, made her want to cry. The urge to see Sanji and Isis's parents gripped her hard, so stepping forward; she pushed open the door of the shop.

The inside was cool, so Ani stood still for a moment before being spotted by a blonde girl. The girl was an almost striking resemblance to Isis, who would never grow to be this pretty. Smiling she walked over to the counter.

"_Hey I haven't seen you in Konoha before."_ The blonde stated, placing a finger on her chin.

"_A girl like you has to have a name, right? So what is it?"_ she added raising an eyebrow.

"_Oh well I… um… my name in Ani Minato."_ Ani replied, quickly changing her last name.

"_Well, im Ino Yamanaka."_ The blonde said as Ani nodded.

"_I already knew that. For some odd reason, I can read a person's thoughts."_ Ani replied as she smiled.

Ino nodded but said noting. This girl is really weird, she thought. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her mind. Ani was starring at her but didn't say anything as the voice began to talk. **I wouldn't say that if I were you;** warned the voice. Ino jumped and Ani laughed. Isis had taught her how to use a mind jutus and Ani thoroughlyenjoyed using it to scared people.

"_Sorry about that. My friend taught me how to use a mind transfer jutsu and I like using it to scare people."_ Ani said as Ino blinked at her.

"_I thought that I was the only person that could use a mind transfer jutsu."_ Ino said as she smiled.

Ani smiled and nodded. Isis looked just like her mother but that was, in a way, sad. Ani was missing her only girlfriend, even though Isis was dead. A frown fell upon her face as she thought about how she was missing her best friend's funeral. Ino noticed the far away look and frowned. Leaning forward, she flicked Ani's forehead. The future Nin blinked but snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry about that." Ani said as she turned for the door.

"It's ok but how long are you going to be in Konoha?" Ino asked as Ani froze.

"Im not sure but it might be a while. Why?" she asked as Ino nodded.

"Well, my family is the only one in Konoha that has a mind transfer jutsu, so I thought that we could train against each other." Ino replied as Ani gulped.

"Alright but not today. Maybe later this week cause I'm still trying to get moved in." Ani said, flashing her trademark smile.

Ino nodded and waved as Ani walked out of the shop. She hadn't taken more than a few steps, when she was almost attacked by Sakura. The poor medic looked frantic but calmed when she realized that she had run into who she wanted. Grabbing Ani's arm, she began running at full force for the hospital. Having no choice but to follow, allowed herself to be dragged back to the hospital.

As soon as they got there, Sakura stopped running but kept a firm grip on her friends' wrist as she led the future Nin through the hallways. A group of shinobi was gathered around a room when they arrived. Recognizing none but Naruto, Ani instantly became shy.

"_Alright I got her!"_ announced Sakura as Naruto looked up.

"_Hey Ani-chan, sorry about being so sudden but we really need you."_ Naruto said as Sakura pulled the rather quiet girl forward.

"_We found another girl in the same place that you were found. Scary thing is, she's in the same condition that you were in."_ He continued as Ani frowned.

"_Dose she had blonde hair or brown hair?"_ Ani asked as she walked towards the door.

Nobody replied as she pushed the door open. Quickly, Sakura followed her, and then closed the door behind them. Slowly, Ani walked over to the bed and examined the girl. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized who it was. It felt like they had been apart for years, when in reality, they had only been apart for a few days.

Running her finger over the poor girls' nose, she thought about how much pain she had been in when she had woke up. As she starred, she felt the girls eyes open. Opaque blue met chocolate brown and Ani began crying.

"_I thought you were dead."_ Ani whispered, breaking into a tearful smile.


End file.
